


Bad Decisions Can Have The Best Results

by MissMcCarthy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: Working on a farm in the summer heat with no water was not your best decision. Thankfully, someone's there to help.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Bad Decisions Can Have The Best Results

When you’d made the decision to quit your high paying job to take your dream job even though it paid less, you knew you’d have to be smarter with your money. It only made sense then that when you heard about a local farm offering up to 3 boxes of produce for $15 that you take the deal. You’d eat what you could fresh and freeze or can the rest to make sure you had fresh(ish) food for a while. The only downside was you had to pick it yourself. What could go wrong with that?

You’d barely slept the night before, having stayed up late binge watching your favorite show, and so you started the day exhausted. It only got better when you arrived at the farm with your 3 boxes and realized it was a rather warm day. You didn’t really see any issue with it, until you started picking in one of the hot houses. A lot of the produce was already really picked through and you were struggling.

By the time you moved to the outside fields, you were already sweating and cursing yourself for having forgotten to bring a water bottle with you. You had been working at a desk job lately, so you weren’t in the best shape of your life. As the box of produce grew heavier you decided to take it back to the car and grab one of the empty boxes, make it a little lighter to maneuver.

As you headed down the rows of vegetables, you noticed the heat stroke was really settling in. You could see your car, it wasn’t even a quarter mile away but it felt like it was going to take hours to get there. When you finally reached the shade of the barn, halfway to your car, you took a seat on the ground next to your box.

“Are you okay? Do you need any help?” her voice was pleasant and you found yourself blushing, embarrassed at being caught like this.

“I’m fine, I left my water in my car” you lied, not wanting to admit that you hadn’t even thought to bring one with you at all. 

“I can watch your box if you want to run and get it?” she offered, frowning at the exhaustion evident on your face.

“No thank you, I’m not far” you pointed at your car. 

She tried protesting, but eventually she gave up and headed out to the field herself when you promised her you’d be fine. After she left, you leaned back against the wood of the barn, eyes shutting as you let out a low groan. It was bad enough you’d forgot to bring water, but now people were noticing the weird girl just relaxing against the side of the barn. You weren’t a big fan of the fact that you obviously looked like you needed help, but you couldn’t bring yourself to get a move on just yet. 

“Can I help you, ma’am?” a man’s warm voice spoke, and you jumped slightly. You hadn’t even heard anyone approaching.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just gonna die here and then you can have my box” you chuckled, refusing to open your eyes. You didn’t want to see whoever it was - with your luck it would be a hot guy and you’d be sitting here, drowning in sweat and dying of heat stroke. 

His laugh was soft and you couldn’t help the smile that slid onto your face as he spoke, “Well we can’t have that. You’re too pretty to die here among the tomatoes.”

At that you cracked one eye open, eyebrow raised. It took your eyes a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight and you immediately found yourself wishing you hadn’t looked. You’d been right when you assumed he was of course going to be handsome, but it wasn’t until you spotted the metal arm that you realized who he was. Of course you’d meet Bucky Barnes when you were dying of heat stroke and looking like complete trash. Just your luck. Couldn’t meet him on a day when you were looking good or even just feeling good, nope. Not you.

It wasn’t until he laughed again, louder this time, that you realized you’d spoken those last thoughts aloud and you let out a groan of frustration, leaning your head back against the barn. Sometimes, you really made the worst decisions. 

“Come on, Doll. Let me help you to your car.” Bucky picked up your box in one hand and held out the other one to pull you up. 

“It’s fine, I am more than happy to just wait to die here, Mr. Barnes.” you groaned, but when he didn’t budge you placed your hand in his and let him pull you to your feet. 

The two of you walked in silence over to your car and he slid the box of produce into the backseat. You on the other hand immediately sat down in the passenger seat, exhaustion over taking you.

“Hey, where’s your water? You really should drink something.” Bucky’s voice finally broke the quiet.

You let out a nervous chuckle, “Okay, so, don’t laugh, but I may have forgotten to bring water with me.”

“Stay here. Do not go anywhere.” 

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to.” you smiled when he looked at you puzzled, “That would require me moving and I’m good here.”

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully and jogged away. You hadn’t even noticed the other Avengers were here as well until he reached them. Your eyes traced the faces and you named them as your eyes wandered. Captain America, Tony Stark and his family, Black Widow, Falcon, and Hawkeye. He leaned over the small cart and grabbed something, talking to them. Suddenly, it seemed like all of their eyes were on you and you wanted nothing more than to just go back to dying against the barn. You waved half-heartedly before placing your hand over your face, hoping you’d just disappear. Embarrassing yourself in front of one Avenger was bad enough. All of them? Well, this would be the memory keeping you up 50 years from now - you were sure of it. When Bucky finally returned, he was holding two water bottles. He unscrewed the top and handed it to you.

“Yes, sir” you saluted him playfully before taking the water from him. You chugged that thing like a frat guy at a toga party. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow before handing you the second one, and when you began to sip that one he finally spoke. “I don’t think you should be driving anywhere for a while. Where do you live, doll?” 

For a moment, you hesitated, unsure if you should answer. Yes he was a guy you’d never met before, but he was also an Avenger. If you couldn’t trust an Avenger with your address, who could you? When you finally gave him your address, he smiled. It wasn’t far from the compound at all. 

“Can I drive you home?” his voice was soft now, reassuring.

“You don’t have to worry about me, soldier. Go have fun with the other Avengers - just stay out of the hot houses. Those things are death traps.”

“I won’t be having any fun at all if I’m worried that the prettiest girl in New York is driving home in this condition. I’d hate for you to get hurt.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Barnes.” you snickered before continuing, “No but seriously, I’ll be alright. You don’t have to worry about me. Besides, you don’t even know my name”

“[Y/N] [Y/L/N].”

You blinked slowly, “Well that’s not creepy at all there.”

He pointed at the security badge hanging from your rearview mirror, “Besides, you’d be doing me a favor. Clint’s really driving me up a wall and this is the perfect excuse for me to escape. Help me?” 

The puppy dog look in his eyes was enough to do you in, and you sighed, handing him the keys. He waved once at the team, and as he shut your car door you could see Tony and Clint shooting him double thumbs up. He climbed into the driver seat next to you, and the smile on his face was enough to make you glad you’d met him today.

~~~~~

You’d been right when you said this would be the moment keeping you up 50 years later. Only, it wasn’t out of embarrassment. It was gratitude. The simple bad decision of forgetting water led to you meeting hte love of your life, and your future husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have forgotten to bring water to a u-pick farm like this, thus the inspiration.


End file.
